


Break the Heartbreaker (All is fair in love and war and this is both)

by OneStoryOneWorld



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Bars, Best Friends, Betrayal, Choosing Sides, Evil Karma Delsin Rowe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Flirting, Heartbreak, Karma - Freeform, Love, Loving the enemy, Scheming, Sisters, Texas, agatha becomes a heartbreaker, agatha is hot in this fic, anti-fan club, beatrix and sophie battle for dominance, cowboy casanova, hort is a dj, hot like a spy, pretty like a princess, sister before mister, sophie is a bitter Queen, tedros is a heartbreaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneStoryOneWorld/pseuds/OneStoryOneWorld
Summary: There are handsome boys with pretty eyes and empty promises.Tedros is one of them.Tedros messed up.He messed with Sophie, Queen of Heartbreak.So she will break his heart back, but she can't do it herself.Call Agatha, Sophie's devoted sister.And shit is bound to go down.Agatha is willing but she never expected to catch feelings.Will she be compromised?
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Sophie/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so, i keep hearing all this hype about Archive of Our Own so I decided to make an account.  
> I like the formatting, and tags are cool too.

In the quiet parts of Nashville, no matter the school. There is always the douche, and the heart-throb, most times it's the same person. Sometimes, it's not. But it usually is, almost always.

But the small possibility that the heart-throb might not be a douche was always enough to cause hope to worm their way into a girl's heart. Making disappointment much more painful.

This is a story, that has been told many times.

But this girl was different then all the others, because she was used to that type of disappointment. So much that it was assumed that she was immune.

Even heartbroken, she wasn't going out with a makeup streaked face. Let's rewind a bit, shall we?

She is heartbroken, and she is going to make sure he feels what she feels.

What? She never claimed she was nice.

...

Sophie knew she was a beautiful girl, she knew that her green stare turned most boys into jelly, and that they dreamed of touching her soft silky, shiny hair. She worked hard to keep her skin clear. Eating healthy, and doing yoga regularly.

Sophie knew that she was beautiful, she knew that most men dreamed of a girl like her. But she didn't want most men, she wanted "The Man", the man as in the hottest guy in school, whether he was interested or not. Lucky for her, Tedros was very interested, and she snagged him within a week.

The only other place she ever saw him besides school was at the bar at night. So, she made herself a new regular.

Tedros was the exact picture of perfection, he looked like a prince, and his eyes, clear and blue made him seem so righteous. Even though his less than stellar reputation said otherwise.

He asked her if she wanted to sleep with him.

So, Sophie answered honestly, for probably the first time in her life "Only if you make me your girlfriend."

She thought he was different, that not only did he look like a prince, but that he was one, that he would be her endgame. He would change for her and her for him. That they would get married and have a bunch of gorgeous babies.

Of course, that was not in the least bit original. Many girl had that same fantasy looking at the cowboy.

Still hurt when he proved he wasn't, he broke up with her the next week, claiming she wasn't the one.

When she told her sister this, Agatha was furious. Livid even, she eventually calmed down, but not without a plan.

...

Sophie stares at her reflection, shame tugging at her. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her face was pale, lacking all of her usual glow. Her eyes lost their luster, and her hair was greasy.

Sophie was going out tonight, but definitely not like that.

It's been a while of course, she nearly forgot she even had that red dress.(A.N Please, gurl. It's only been a week) But now, she remembered. She grinned at her phone, it was being bombarded with new guys. She heads for Camelot, her high heels striding across the worn road. She looked like she was copy and pasted into the scene. Her fabulousness better suited for a city club than a country bar. The bar where she had every intention to show everyone that she is alive.

That she is not heartbroken.

And she didn't look it either. Her face wasn't puffy or red. No tears messing with her impeccably done makeup.

She is a couple feet away from the club, she can feel the beat from there. She spots him leaning against the record machine. Holding conversation with 3 girls at once. She smirks her red lips, he probably thought she'd be sitting home crying, stuffing her face with chocolate.  
Clearly, he didn't know Sophie.

The bouncer raises his eyebrows, as she sashays in, she just shrugs. She's had enough of post-breakup trauma. It wasn't her style to sulk for more than 2 days. Ooops? (As Demi Lovato says "Sorry, Not Sorry")

The doors open, and for a beat all eyes are on her, and like some telepathic message was sent out. Everyone partied harder.

"Everybody! Give a hoot for the life of the party!" Hort screeched into his microphone, his shaggy dark hair covering an eye.

"YEAH SHE IS!" Sophie hooted; he may have left her broken-hearted but she is still Sophie.

People were shocked, nobody got over Tedros Pentragon that quickly. But, she seemed to be over him as she jumped up and down, bobbing to the beat.

"She was with Tedros? She doesn't look heartbroken to me." A girl observes.

"Maybe she isn't" Shrugs another

She was smiling while she's throwing back shots.

It was clear to everyone that he thought she'd be sitting home crying. But she was obviously not.

...

Tedros was shocked, to say the least, when he saw his ex, only 2 days after their break up. Usually, they avoided him much longer than that.

When it was karaoke time, Hort did his customary spotlight shine, Sophie was immediately asked. Instead of declining she nodded and whispered her song choice into Hort's ear.

He was grinning and set up the music into the mic he hooted "EVERYONE! GIVE IT UP FOR THE LIFE OF THE PARTY!"

And the music started, leaving the crowd confused, everyone thought she'd be choosing a revenge song, or a Taylor Swift song. It was just plain country.

"Lesson in Leaving" by Jo Dee Messina

She made sure to convey her disappointment and venom into the song. While her voice wasn't perfect, she was on tune. And the message, earned her a loud roar from a corner. Her eyes found the source, there was a group of girls, all gorgeous. All of them cheering while glaring at Tedros.

These were her people.

She finished the song with a flourish. Making her way past the crow, shouldering Tedros on her way. One would think that she wouldn't make a dent, but her tiny form was compacted with brute strength and bitter anger. Like a bullet.

As she made her way to the girls, everybody knew; Here leads their new Queen.  
And the girls thought, here she comes.


	2. Heartbreaker's Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol, stuff happens.  
> Agatha is a hottie  
> Tedros is a player still...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can either hate me or love me, cause that's just the way I am. - charlie puth
> 
> still don't own School of Good and Evil and characters (but i'm working on it)

Agatha, like her sister, was beautiful.

(And it only took 15 years for her realize it and take better care of herself)

In an entirely different sense.

While Sophie looked beautiful, like a rose, beautiful, bright, and obvious, (and yes thorny).

Beautiful in the sense that even though she can bite back, she was delicate.

Agatha was beautiful, in a completely different sense.

She was tall and thin, opposite to Sophie's petite form. She had a haircut of shiny black hair, that barely reached her shoulders. Her entire figure was lean and strong, her skin pale. Setting a brilliant contrast against her eyes and hair, and lips. While Sophie had the classic bubbly beauty, Agatha had a haunted face, beautiful but dangerous. Like the stunning french actress in a black and white film.

If Sophie was the princess, fair and beautiful. Agatha was a ninja, dark, mysterious and wise.

A thinker, thoughtful and deep.

She was never a _heartbreaker_ , but she was willing to change a bit for her sister's sake.

In other words, while Sophie was a beautiful above average.

The beautiful everyone strives to be, the beauty praised in magazines.

Agatha was the rare type of beautiful (at least she was when she wore remembered to clean up).

And that was exactly what caught Tedros' attention.

....

Tedros knew she was different the second she walked into school; she was wearing a simple modest ensemble but she was still the most stunning girl he ever laid eyes on.

She instantly walked up to him and extended her hand, he mustered up his most charming smile and... she was gone. She was there holding his hand a second ago and now she was halfway down the hall.

In his now cold hands, he saw a note,

Agatha Woods

714-781-4567

He recited the number till he memorized it.

...

Karma was the evilest entity in the world.

Since, when the bad stuff happens you can't even hate the world, only yourself cause you've done what's been done to you so many times.

Breaking heart's so many times that it was bound to happen to him.

Sophie's song prophesying it.

Prophesying that Agatha Woods would break his heart with 4 simple words.

"I _don't like you"_

She was different from all of the other girl's, she was clever and witty but mostly didn't need him.

She was wise and mature beyond reason.

She was also bitter and hesitant.

Sweet and salty.

But most of all she was loyal.

Loyal to Sophie.

"Cowboy Casanova." She called him, not "Teddy" or "Babe" or any other nickname.

He thought she was teasing, turns out she was hinting.

Hinting her disapproval.

He was smitten with her, but he only realized that when she told him...told him that she wasn't interested.

She made him feel loved, then told him she never loved him.

She didn't even like him.

He can still remember the day she told him goodbye.

Like some sick soap opera, he can remember the day in black and white.

_"Do you believe in love?" Agatha asks her eyes curious, her smile cheeky. They were currently sitting outside of the club, leaning against the graffitied walls._

_"Only when it comes to you, baby" Tedros replied sending her a flirty wink_ _"But, seriously" she prods, her head tilted like a cat about to pounce_

_"I believe in love; I just don't believe it will ever happen to me." That's what Tedros always thought, his dad didn't love him, his mom didn't love him enough to stay. Too caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't notice the flash of hurt that passed across Agatha's face._

_If he had been paying attention to Agatha's expression, he would have seen her hurt, but then he would have watched it harden and stiffen into steely resolve._

_A decision made._

_She had been compromised, thinking that maybe she can be with him._

_Be his._

_Sophie would forgive her for being his. But she knew now that he was never hers._

_"How 'bout you? Do you, Agatha Woods, believe in love?" He asked, turning his sky-blue eyes on her._

_"I think people make love, create bonds in-between them with words and actions." Agatha says honestly, putting an effort into keeping her voice cool._

_"That's deep." He hoots_

_She studies him closer; he was always joking keeping them from having a moment or keeping her out. She was done doing this, this was hurting her more than it ever will him._ _"Cowboy Casanova" she says tersely._

_"What is it?" he asked_

_"Do you know why I call you that?"_

_"I have a hunch" he replies, his tone still light_

_"Do you like it that I call you that?"_

_"Yeah, I do."_

_That was enough, she didn't need more._

_"Well, I don't"_

_"What?" He asked, confused and finally serious._

_Well, it's too late._

_"I don't like that I call you a slut every day and you are flattered by it." Tedros stayed silent, letting her run her course. "I don't like how you think you are entitled to all the hearts that are thrown at you. And I don't like how you seem to enjoy breaking them." She needed to breathe. "And frankly I don't like you."_

_That was a lie. Her only lie of her word vomit. But he didn't need to know that. He looked so shocked at that exact moment, all she wanted was to knock some sense into him._

_"Don't call me. Or ask for me. Don't talk to me, don't even look at me. I don't like you, and frankly you'd be doing yourself a favor by leaving me in peace." She had to go now; the word vomit could be bad for bystanders._

_She stood, and walked away without waiting for Tedros' response. Thinking he wouldn't have one, but she was wrong. Agatha didn't care though, she had to leave or she might end up with the broken heart._  
.....  
That night he got drunk.

He was swarmed by girls, but instead of choosing one and showering her with kisses and sweet words he kept drinking.

Eyes on the door.

He didn't hook up.

He couldn't even drink his drink without crying.

Sophie was curious when he declined the girls advances.

He remembered Sophie's shocked look.

Of shock, to glee, then to confusion.

"Tedros?" she asked.

He was drunk and hysterical, he sobbed. (His friends were keeping a tactful distance, close enough to step in far enough to not her his pitiful wails.) "Agatha used to call me that."

Sophie said something then took him home, he didn't hear much after only glimpses of "it worked" and "screwed over". 

"What worked?" He asked, looking lost.

"My scheme. You hurt me Tedros. And I have a really nice sister named Agatha" Dread curdled the beer in his stomach "and she was nice enough to serve revenge on my behalf."

He doesn't remember anything else of that night, he just woke up.

With a hangover and a broken heart.

But he remembered enough, who knew words as small as "I don't like you" can hurt that much? He never thought he would get his heart broken, he sort-of saw himself as invincible.

Invincible to heartbreak, at least the romantic kind. He always figured all the BS with his parents was enough. He must've broken too many hearts for the world to give him a break.  
 _-The week before-_  
Ever since having their heart broken, they made it a mission to warn other girls away from Tedros, they were successful 6/10 times.

But every time, a girl got her heart broken she joined the club so it wasn't all bad.

Sophie,however, was a different case; Sophie wasn't the type to follow or join. She may seem like a fairy tale princess but her ego and pride were far too inflated and carefully built for her to just "follow".

She wanted to dominate.

Luckily for her (and sadly for Beatrix) she already had a huge advantage.

She had a reputation; she was the girl who gave Tedros what he deserved.

So, Sophie and Beatrix were neck to neck on who would be the "spokeswoman" of their little club.

Sophie clinging to her rep, and Beatrix to her history.

However, that morning Sophie was "occupied" and couldn't attend their meeting.

So, Beatrix lead, their new target: Agatha.

"I like her she's smart." Kiko chirps, checking Tristan's Instagram feed. Her eyes hopeful. Maybe he can be the one.

"I agree, we should definitely talk to her." Beatrix concluded

They managed to corner Agatha, Agatha was sitting on a bus bench, under the shade of a Cedar elm tree.

Reading a novel, a romance novel.

"Hi!" Kiko chirped sidling up next to Agatha

"Hello?" Agatha says her tone completely confused  
"Hi! I'm Beatrix." Beatrix smiles, extending her hand. A group gathers around her, all gorgeous and serious looking. Where these the "popular girls"? Some panic seized Agatha's chest. Where they here to threaten her to stay away from Tedros? If they were, Sophie was so going down.

"Agatha." she says warily

"A pleasure"

"Likewise"

They seemed to be having a silent stare off, eventually Agatha's eyes twitched and she gave in, rubbing her watery eyes.

Beatrix simply smirked and then started off her little monologue. "Agatha, I like you. I'm going to be really honest. Tedros is the bad news, he..." Agatha was walking away

"Where you going?!" Beatrix called and sprinted till she was blocking her path. Soon the whole group was surrounding Agatha, practically hiding her from prying eyes.

Agatha looked hesitant and a little creeped out "I know he is bad-"

"You better listen that boy..." Reena cuts in "That boy is like a disease. It won't leave till you get help." Renna pleads her big almond shaped eyes begging her to listen.

Agatha does.

Agatha tilts her head, those words took a while for them to settle in, in her brain.

"He's like a curse." Kiko says, but Beatrix was already shaking her head. "He's like a big dose of morphine," she corrects, "you get addicted to him."

"Addicted? Should I leave for rehab?" Agatha asks and Beatrix grins.

"But he's holding you back and you will keep going back to his open handsomely sculpted arms"

'This is enough' Agatha thought as she started to wrestle her way out of the enclosed space. 'I don't even like the boy.'

"He's... he's a good time, Cowboy Casanova, leaning up against the record machine." Agatha froze that was exactly how Tedros introduced himself.

Not that it means anything, but the hurt in the girl's voice was enough to make her hesitate.

Kiko saw a crack, they finally got through to her.

"He looks like a tall drink of water, but he's a sweet-talking venom." Kiko consoles, she too fell for his righteous looks, she thought he was Good. But if she had to choose a lesson that he thought her, it would be that looks can be deceiving. Softly almost whispering it to Agatha, she continued tears obvious in her voice "He is the devil in disguise, a snake with pretty eyes."

Her voice cracked on "eyes",

That was what always separated from the rest.

She was still heartbroken.

Agatha's unflinching eyes were on her, and she put her arms around Kiko's shoulders. Almost awkwardly.

"And he only comes out at night." Agatha breathes, that was what Sophie said when she came. She thought she was simply being manipulated, Sophie twisting the truth, but seeing the other girls' solemn expressions she knew this was no scheme.

Beatrix made her way to the front, her gaze empathetic and like she was reading her mind she said "You have feelings that you don't want to fight?"

Agatha nods truthfully, Beatrix continues remorsefully "You better run for your life."

Even though Agatha was nodding and agreeing her mind was still elsewhere, still lost in his blue gaze. (ok, fine! He was very very attractive. But she knew better. He was handsome not a gentleman.)

"I see that look on your face." Reena accuses softly her hands on her fine hips

Agatha blinks startled out of her thoughts, blushing scarlet. "You aren't listening to us, so I'll repeat myself, because I know it's hard. And I know how it ends, you can't get away." Reena was looking at her, searching for resistance, she didn't see any.

Agatha's eyes were clear and focused.

Her lips relaxed; her eyebrows low.

"Don't even look in his eyes." A girl says, her voice was lost but clear.

"He tells nothing but lies." Kiko said almost like a mantra

"I won't be deceived." Agatha reassured, awkwardly edging away. Her book tucked under her arm.

Beatrix sighs then corrects almost patronizingly "You want to believe that, and you won't. If you listen to us and stay away from that boy- he is a walking STD."

"STD?"

"He's a good time-"

"Cowboy Casanova" Agatha interrupts, looking bored

"Record machine." Kiko reminds gently and Agatha sobers up.

Encouraged Kiko continues "He looks-"

"Handsome?" Agatha raises her eyebrows, they have the strangest yet most accurate phrases for the boy.

"But he's candy-coated misery! He's the devil in disguise," she clings to Agatha's arm, her nail pressing against her soft skin.

"A snake with clear eyes." Reena adds, sliding to her other side.

"And he only comes out at night." a tight voice said, catching Beatrix's soft stare

"Any feelings I should know about?" the green-eyed blonde asks.

Agatha looks up meeting her hurt gaze, Agatha opens her mouth to protest, to say something, anything, to appease Sophie. To smooth over her hurt expression when Beatrix mumbles softly "You better run for your life."

"He'll tell you anything you want to hear." Kiko whimpers

Sophie was still watching, her hurt expression smoothing to understanding.

Then mirth.

"He'll break your heart, it's just a matter of time." Beatrix pleads making her tear her gaze away from Sophie and look into her hurt topaz eyes.

Finally Sophie cracked, eye twitching.

"This is enough!" Sophie interrupts them "All of you. GET!"

Beatrix scowls but it was half-hearted, she was about to leave, but one look at Agatha she knew she wasn't quite done. "But just remember, he's a player. A bad boy."

"A snake with blue eyes." Agatha reports, like a student finishing a rhyme.

"He can sure give a girl weak knees" Sophie reminisced

"You better run for your life." Beatrix warns, then almost like magic, they disappear into a small van. Beatrix gives her one last glance as she climbs the shotgun.

"I ride shotgun" Sophie grumbles, Agatha chooses silence.

And as they watch the car slip away, Agatha is thinking about the forbidden blue-eyed Casanova.

"Cowboy Casanova?" Sophie asks as they walk down the street

"Yes, quite original. I'm impressed." Agatha says quickly, glad for the millionth time Sophie couldn't read her thoughts.

"Same here. I didn't think them capable." Agatha shoots her a dark look; which Sophie pointedly ignores. "Did you know they had a whole meeting on deciding phrases for him? A whole one, Cowboy Casanova was my favorite."

If anyone would look out their window they would see two beauties, one with a timeless face dressed in black, the other dressed for other city with a princess aura.

Both of them sporting sweet expressions.

But, if you look closer you would see the evil glint in Sophie's eye. And the smirk on Agatha's red red lips. "So, by what time, can we expect you to break our cowboy's heart.

Agatha ponders this, a question in her eyes.

Does she even want to hurt him?

Kiko's face flashed through her mind.

Yes.

Will she?

Sophie's crying voice rang in her head.

Yes.

When?

That was the question.

Agatha shrugs and hip checks Sophie who smirks back and says "We'll see."  
...

Agatha glanced at her phone, again.

It wouldn't stop ringing.

After the fifth call, Agatha picks up the phone. Still stroking her cat, Reaper.

"Hello."

"YOU DID IT YOU LITTLE BITCH! I LOVE YOU FORE-"

Oh. Of course it was Sophie.

"Quiet down. I can hear you." Agatha shushes, trying not to remember Tedros. It was good she cut it off when she did, any longer he'd be the one with the advantage.

"I-of course. It's just." Sophie stuttered.

"Come out with it." Agatha instructs, twisting so that she was facing her wall.

"When I saw him, he was drunk off his ass. Surrounded by girls."

Agatha's insides twist. Of course who was she to think that he'd be upset enough to stop his ways-

"And he was rejecting all of them." Agatha's breath caught in her throat.

"So... it worked."

Sophie sounded genuinely happy saying her next words "Yes! He's crushed, Aggie."

A smile forms on Agatha's pale face. The only way she was OK with this was her remembering Kiko's face.

Sophie's voice when she called.

All the girls who set out to warn other girls from heartbreak.

He had this coming.

"Thank you." Sophie whispered "I still can't believe you didn't..." she trailed off as if afraid to offend Agatha.

Which was surprising in itself. Sophie was rarely one to cater to someone's feelings. "I didn't what?"

"That you didn't fall for him."

She almost did.

"I'm too smart for that." Agatha teases

Sophie sighs sweetly "I'm glad. I don't know what I would have done if I saw you fall too."

"I would never compromise you." Agatha promises, remembering blue eyes.

No matter how much she wants to.

" _Feelings that you don't want to fight."_

They really did have all the best phrases picked out.

"Really?" Sophie asks hopefully, like a puppy. But there was poison under the whipped cream.

Because she was Sophie.

"We're sisters."

And that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it, folks.  
> i feel so clever- i bet you guys thought this was a tagatha fic or something, but I never said tagatha!  
> (Ignore me, i'm on the brink of insanity)

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome, they are always welcome.


End file.
